teamcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Hell Empire Baireno
The Space Hell Empire were the second new threat to the team, led by the World Corrupting Darkspawn lord Kin Einmortal the Master of Technology. His goal was to conquer the universe for his World Corrupter God Diamond Ryugu of the World Corrupting Clan Dragozaur. He first appeared in the shadows in Episode 4 as he decalres all toads the enemy of the empire. Although he serves Malefor, he doesn't During the Dark Spawn Reign 8 years after Dave born, his mother was pregnant again...unfortunelly, the final was unpredictable and sad...'cause Dave's sister whom to be named Kim died, and that's why Cleo was clearly adopted.... The Master of the Dragozaurs...Diamond Ryugu in his years of serving Chernabog to find another general, he discovered the planet and saw the tragic death...using mysterious powers he rescued the soul of the kitty for his own purposes... About the years. meanwhile the others worlds started to evolve, one in particular brang Ryugu's attention and sent Kin and Mephistomon to explore the zone. When the Corrupters looked around they started to sense a powerful reaction in the planet...and there was it...a Crimson Stone...all creatures near it started to kill themselves. The aura didn't affect the Kin who took it as future experiments. Ryugu started to be followed by the first Wrahts in all the space, one of them was A'Bu-se, the Utrom scientist. After a failure of Mephistomon, Ryugu finished him with his sword... but he wanted to experiment with his spirit, so he used A'Bu-se mainly to use Mephistomon's dark soul to much better use. A'bu-se later created an invention that makes one's concious fused to any A.I. Program. As the toads created Komplex to control interest rates, A'bu-se soon decided to corrupt the program and make him the Komplex himself...resorting to himself controlling the toads for Ryugu's evil purposes. And his experimentations began quickly, in the planet which visited before, took a tiny cell in a pond far away the Crimson Stone and brang it too. With some times, meanwhile the First Cartoonian War finished, Kin and his empire were able to flee. About the tests, the toad started to gain ore intelligence than before and built epic airships to combat and conquer...about the soul, the tests showed a great capacity of the first necromancy powers in all existence...and for last the cell...it evolved extremely quick which a few hour ago, the first lung creature appeared. Kin asked to Neo Red Dragon of the BLACK CAT Empire if he can resurrected the soul, the dragon agreed and returned to the undead soul the life who lost time ago. Kim appeared in front the eyes of Kin, and she called her "father". Einmortal only wanted to do more tests but the lovely face of the kitty opened the cold heart of the Corrupter and that's why Kim is Kin's daughter. Then, among the years....the lung creature started to evolve in height and in smartness. Komplex helped Einmortal's family (Kin and Kim) to do their new tests in the world which the Corrupter took the mysterious rock...Meanwhile Komplex wasn't in his conquer duties he helped Kin in build his new empire. Trifrog appeared after the several evolutions of the lung creature. in the same planet where all began, Kin started to do more test to others cells.... In the 2003. The planet was called Zolleno, 'cause was the surname of Trifrog the first intelligent creature. The frogs venerated Kin Einmortal as his majestic king who followed them outside the dark world of ignorance to the light world of technology...the frogs transformed the entire forest world into the first swamp planet. Kim and Komplex were well seen as daughter and servicial knight of the great "shogun". From the civilization, the frogs started to built spaceships to exlore distant planets to transform them into swamps. A'bu-se as Komplex wasn't exactly Kin's Cyran...because was Ryugu the Creator, the first in took him (a reason why he can' kill him)...so to preserve same laws, Kin asked to his master if they can share the same unit. And Ryugu after alot of thinking he accepted to transform Komplex into a Cyran but it was a secret kept by the two Corrupters and A'bu-se himself, who didn't say nothing to his crew for the fear of envy. In 2010 and 2011 Komplex started to fight with Dave. and well, you know....what happened later. Category:Villains